Harry Potter and the Bond after the War
by TheBluePickle
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. After Harry rescues Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, something between them is formed. However, the connection between them doesn't strengthen until after the Second Wizarding War is over. Canon pairings focusing on Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

*Authors Note* Hey everyone, this is my first story written on fanfiction. I really believe in canon pairings and Ginny is the only one for Harry in my eyes. This story is going to be about a bond formed between Harry and Ginny in the Chamber of secrets. The bond does not strengthen until after the War against You-Know-Who, oh fine, Voldemort, is over. Anyway, let's get on with the show! *Close Authors Note*

Harry Potter and the Bond after the War

The adrenaline that kept Harry going on for the the past few days was starting to wear off. Now all he felt was the need to sleep. He needed a bed, or maybe he didn't. Why couldn't he just lie down and go to sleep on the floor? _Because I don't want to be bombarded questions from the reporters._ He thought.

He mindlessly walked down from the Headmaster's office, no Headmisstres's office now. He went down the hallways he had memorized and ended up in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She took one look at Harry and started tearing up.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the password, I wa-," Harry was cut of from his sentence by the Fat Lady's words.

"No dear, you don't need a password of course not you just killed the greatest Dark Wizard of all time of course you don't need one!" She practically yelled at him.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open allowing Harry to step through. Harry slipped on his Invisibility Cloak so no one in there could see him. It was tough work, the Gryffindor's were partying mad, but Harry managed to slip through them.

He made his way to the boy's dormitory and his heart stopped at what he saw. It wasn't much to anybody else, probably, but the four poster bed looked like gold blocks stacked up against each other. After sleeping in sleeping bags in a tent for almost a year, a bed looked nice by comparison. Harry thought he might knock the bed over with the force he jumped onto it with. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

~GreenEyedHarry~

Ginny shifted in her seat at the Great hall to get a better position to cry at on her mother's shoulder. _Fred was gone,_ she thought, _gone, he'll never come back._ Ginny didn't want to believe it. Maybe if she thought hard enough Fred would come back and say it was another one of his pranks. But Ginny didn't take it half as bad as George did himself. George's grief seemed to be beyond tears. And he lay on the ground, hands on his knees, muttering to himself. Whenever anyone came near him he said. "Fred, is that you!?"

Ginny felt bad for him. And felt hatred for the Death Eaters that did this. She wanted to torture them slowly. Azkaban was too light of a sentence for them. She looked into her mother's eyes and attempted to see what lay in them. Grief? Hatred? Both? She wanted someone to tell her it was just all a joke. And that she would wake up bake in her four poster in the dormitory. But that didn't happen.

If anything, she wanted Harry to come and comfort her. That was the only thing that would comfort her. But she knew Harry didn't want her anymore. Why else would he be gone so long. She escaped from her mother's grip and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She was going to find Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors Note* Sorry for the short chapter since it was my first story I had trouble setting it up so I had to write something short to get the first one out of the way. I promise the other chapters will be longer than that short one. Anyway, where did we leave off? Oh right, Ginny was going to see Harry. *Close Authors Note*

Ginny walked along the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved it here. When she got older, she probably would miss the school. She would miss all the memories and friends she had here. She would miss the talking portraits, the floating stairs, tiny Professor Flitwick. Maybe she would even miss Peeves.

It was like a home to her. Not as much as a home as it is to Harry though. He lived with his mean relatives who abused him and treated him worse than a fly. What if Harry didn't want her anymore. He was away for so long, with Hermione and Ron. Why didn't her invite her? He said it was because he didn't want her to get hurt, but was he being truthful? What if it was just because he only had a crush on her, and it wore off? He went off with Hermione without second thoughts.

A surge of jealousy went through Ginny. She was jealous of Hermione. Maybe Harry only dated her in the sixth year because when he asked Hermione she said no. Unlikely, because if she did say no, their friendship would have at least faltered a little bit. Harry didn't ask her in the Yule Ball, she asked Cho. It made sense to be a second choice instead of the first one. She was small, freckly faced Ginny.

Ginny wanted answers from Harry, and she wanted them soon. If Harry didn't want her, who would she date. Neville? Seamus? Dean? She didn't want to think about it. She tried to close her mind from those thoughts but couldn't get rid of them. It was scary. She wouldn't be surprised if her boggart had changed to something like that. She turned her light walking into a jog, and then a run.

"Harry Potter," she said when she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She nodded and made way for Ginny.

The common room could only be defined by one word: crazy. Empty butter beer bottles were thrown around the floor carelessly, making it impossible to walk without being extremely cautious. Various aromas filled the room, the source being the excessive amount of food, no doubt brought from the house-elves lined the couches and tables.

"Ginny!" Said a familiar voice nearby. She turned around to face Luna Lovegood, a fellow 6th year who some called a bit strange, but she thought she was nice.

"Ginny, you'll never believe it! Neville, he said he liked me! Just before the war. I thought he would never do it! He came up to me and just said if we're not alive by dawn, he thought I should know!" She said very fast and caused her to blush after she finished.

"That's great Luna, I'm going to see Harry right now bye," she said. She tried to sound happy but secretly wishing she had never told her because it seemed like everyone else was finding love but her.

She finally made her way to the dormitory for the boys and went inside. It was identical to the girl's one, but the beds were treated with less care. She found Harry, lying on a bed, sleeping soundlessly, but you could tell with ease that he went to sleep as soon as he hit the covers.

Ginny conjured a chair with her wand and levitated it next to Harry's bed. She sat down on the chair and conjured another blanket for her. She layed the blanket on her, and turned to Harry.

He was nothing like the last time she saw him. His face had a lot more scars than the last time she had seen him. She wanted to wake him up right now and ask all the questions she longed to know, but she fought the urge to do so. She lay there on the chair next to Harry and finally succumbed to the Sandman's spell of sleep.

~GreenEyedHarry~

Harry woke up a while later feeling a lot better than he did before he went to sleep. He looked up and what he saw almost made his heart stop. Ginny was there, wearing a beautiful green dress and her long red hair was worn long with nothing in it. They made eye contact, and Ginny smiled at him. Harry instinctively smiled back at her.

"How long have I been out," Harry asked the beautiful redhead.

"Twenty-four hours, a whole day sleepyhead," she replied softly.

Harry sat up while not looking away from Ginny

"Harry, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Ginny?"

"Why did it take so long for you to ask me out, I feel like I was your last choice." Ginny said.

Harry stared at her. That was the last thing Harry expected Ginny to say. Harry could have any girl. Anyone. But Harry chose to go out with Ginny. Didn't she understand?

"Ginny, I don't mean to brag, but I could ask any girl out and they would say yes, now that I defeated Voldemort, but I choose you. They call me the chosen one Ginny, but I'm your chosen one." Harry said. After he finished his attempt to talk some sense into her, he took her hand.

Ginny smiled a smile so big it threatened to reach her fore head. She squeezed his hand and they held like that for a while. Then Harry heard something that would change his life forever.

" _Harry."_

" _Ginny?"_ Harry sent back. They both looked at each other in shock.

" _Ginny what's happening,"_ Harry sent to Ginny.

" _I'm not sure Harry. Who should we go to?"_

" _How about McGonagall, she's in her office."_

" _Sounds good."_ Harry sent.

Ginny helped Harry of the bed but stumbled with his weight and they both fell to the floor, Harry on top. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments and they both blushed. Harry got up and offered his hand to Ginny who eagerly took and got up by the help from Harry. They walked out hand in hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And Harry felt a great feeling of happiness wash over him. He was not sure where it came from, but he thought it might have to do something with the pretty redhead next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note* **Sorry for the short chapters but made up for it that time by having two in one day. I'm going to try to start longer ones soon. And proofread them eventually. I know that first one wasn't that good after I reread it but now I realize that I should PROBABLY proofread before I publish (really, I would have never guessed). Anyway, let's get back to what Harry and Ginny were up to. Will they figure out the mysterious connection? Will Ron and Hermione find out? Will Ron be mad? Let's** **see** **.** *Close Authors Note*

Harry and Ginny stopped when they reached the gargoyle blocking the entrance to Professor McGonagall's office. The gargoyle was not damaged at all from the war, and Harry wondered if it even fought at all. He was thinking of different spells to blast the gargoyle open when Ginny spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore" she said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle sprung open and Harry walked through the hallway to the office he knew so well. They knocked on the door and after a few moments McGonagall came and opened the door.

"Harry, Ginny, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"Professor, we have a few questions of some of some weird things happening to us recently." Ginny said. She looked at Harry for support and Harry nodded at the aging witch.

McGonagall appeared to have aged a few years more than when they last saw her. Probably from all the stress she experienced over the last year. She must have had a job keeping the Carrows from the kids, but all you had to do was look at Neville to see that she was unsuccessful. Not to mention all the work she must have had to do to set up all the funerals, bring order back to the school, and so many other tasks. Harry wanted to feel bad for her, but after all he endured he felt she was the lucky one. Harry was brought back to reality by the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Professor, this is hard to explain, so I'm just going to say it." Ginny began. She took in a big breath before speaking again.

"Harry and I can speak in each others minds." Ginny said. Harry gave Ginny's hand a light squeeze to comfort her.

"Preposterous," McGonagall yelled, "I'm sure there's just been a misunderstanding."

"It's true McGonagall, we can do it right now if if suits you." Harry said.

"That would be for the best Mr. Potter." Harry focused on getting his message across to Ginny's mind. It didn't take that much focus, it was easier than he thought it would be and he sent his message.

" _Ginny?"_

" _Yes Harry?"_

" _I like this, it's nice and peaceful, talking to you."_

" _Yea Gin, I feel like I could do it for hours, just talk to you."_ Ginny smiled at his use of her nickname "Gin" and gave Harry's hand a light squeeze.

"Did you hear it McGonagall? Us talking?" Ginny asked her.

"Hear what, all you two did was look at each other, so that means if you can speak in each others minds... I'VE GOT IT!" McGonagall shouted the last part at them causing them both to wince. McGonagall apparently didn't notice because her look didn't change.

"Wow, that's impossible, one hasn't happened for so many centuries. Wow, just so interesting. So interesting indeed"

"Excuse me Professor, what is so interesting?" Ginny asked.

"Well Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, it appears that you two had formed a Bond of some sort. A Soul-Bond to be specific. If I had to guess when it was formed it would be when Mr. Potter rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets. Now, have you been able to mind speak any time before today?"

"No Professor," Harry and Ginny replied in unison. They smiled at each other when they realized what they did.

"Then I think when Mr. Potter rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets, the Bond was formed, but it didn't strengthen until, Er... You two became... More closer, we shall say." Harry and Ginny both blushed at what she said yet McGonagall continued. "-The last recorded Soul-Bond happened in 1384, so forgive me if I forgot some of the details." McGonagall said.

"What exactly is a Soul-Bond Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, the two people in a Soul-Bond generally want to be closer than usual couples. It's difficult to separate two people in a Bond, and any attempt to destroy the Bond will harm, maim, or kill the two people in it. Now, about the Bond itself, The two people in a Bond can speak in each others minds without talking. As the Bond develops, you two will start to share feelings, as in, you can tell what the other is feeling. I can tell you more If I can find the book I have about Bonds..." McGonagall said everything very fast and the Bonded couple were a little confused at first, but McGonagall must have seen the looks on their faces because she spoke again.

"Yes, I'm sure your very confused, but I'm sure you'll find more about the Bond without my help very soon. I'm sure Miss Hermione Granger will discover the Bond you two have with relative ease, and I'm sure she'll take the time to help you find out more about it."

Harry and Ginny both nodded at the Professor and said their goodbyes. Once they got out of the headmistress's office, their minds were swimming with questions. Harry thought this Bond was incredible. Now if Ron ever said Harry and Ginny were too close, they had the Bond excuse. Ron... Harry thought. How would Ron take this? Ron was Harry's best mate, when he told him about the Bond, would he still be that?

" _Harry"_ Ginny sent in his mind.

" _Yes Gin?"_

" _Who do you think we should tell, if anybody?_

" _I think we should tell Hermione, she's bound to find out anyway, or should I say Bond to find out?"_

The passerby walking near Ginny thought she was a bit odd because of her random giggle fit when Harry said that, but they took it because she was excited of being with Harry Potter. Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall, but when they got their, Harry was taken by the guilt of all the people that were killed because of him. _Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Sirius... James... Lily,_ Harry thought. Everyone who died just because of Harry. What would people think of him now?

" _Harry what's wrong? I can fell that your sad, please tell me."_

" _Ginny, it's all those people who died for me. People I don't even know died when they could have gone to safety and lived happy, long, fulfilling lives. It's all my fault Ginny. How will your brothers think of me. I already made them lose Fred... Now the Soul-Bond. Will Mrs. Weasley even want me at the Burrow?"_ Silent tears were now running down Harry's face. Ginny wiped them with her hand and said.

" _Harry, no one blames you for any of this, I swear. You just got rid of the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, and you think people are going to blame you for this? It's You-Know-Who, Harry! You-Know-Who ordered the Death Eaters to kill those innocent people, not you! Can't you understand Harry? When you came back to life, did you hear people screaming 'You killed my son, Harry!' or where they cheering? When Pansy Parkinson yelled for everyone to get you, what did everyone do? Try to capture you? No, they defended you. Think Harry, you have a wonderful mind Harry, You can understand this."_ Harry felt a lot better when Ginny said this and he took her hand wiping the tears off his face and walked into the Great Hall.

There was no more bodies, they were moved somewhere else, an empty classroom probably. People were seated all around the house-less tables of the Great Hall. Harry saw the Weasleys and Hermione sitting at a table not too far away from them. George was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth, eyes wandering everywhere, yet he didn't seem to process anything. Harry wanted to talk to George, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He sat down next to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ron was sitting to the other side of Ginny with Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, released his hand of Ginny, and walked over to George.

"George, I'm s-" But Harry never got to finish his sentence because George threw his arms around him and yelled.

"Harry! You did it! You got You-Know-Who! I just want you to know Harry I don't blame you for any of this. It's just..." George's eyes started to tear up and then he was crying. "Fred is gone Harry. And don't you dare blame yourself Harry! Fred wouldn't want that because it's not your fault Harry." George sat back down on the ground and turned away from Harry, obviously crying.

Back where Ginny was sitting, Ginny was beaming at Harry, with a look that said, I told you so. When Harry sat back down to Ginny. Ginny was eager to start talking, or rather mind talking.

" _I told you Harry, no one blames you for it. You owe me 2 Galleons!"_

" _Thank you Ginny, I guess I should always listen to you, after all, you are my Bond-Mate"_

Ginny gave another one of her gigantic forehead-touching-smiles and took Harry's hand again. On the staff table, a very stern McGonagall began her speech, and surprised everyone from talking out of nowhere.

"The Dark Lord is no more. He was defeated by none other than Harry Potter. The Death Eaters have run away and are planning their next move as I speak. I want to congratulate everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, I also want to thank the people who lost their lives to protect this wonderful school." McGonagall took a tiny pause before speaking again. "A memorial service will be held for all those who died tomorrow afternoon. All those who were away last year can come back to Hogwarts to finish their year. Hogwarts will close this evening, and I hope to see all of your faces next year at Hogwarts" McGonagall said.

Everyone gave their cheers and applause when McGonagall finished her speech. Harry noticed that, once again, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Chair was empty. Dumbledore once said that Voldemort placed the curse on the teaching position, now that he was gone, Harry wondered if the next teacher would stay.

For a moment, a picture popped into Harry's mind. A class sat in front of him, excited about having there new teacher. Ginny was in the front smiling at him. It was something like the D.A. But it was an official class. Harry was teaching them about the disarming spell, _Expelliarmus,_ and he went desk by desk to correct them.

Harry shook his head. Why would McGonagall want him to teach. Surely there were more qualified people who had degrees in the Auror field. But Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to teach. If he did, there would barely be any time for Ginny. No, Harry didn't want to teach. But what if there was no one else? He would be the only one to teach. He wouldn't say no if that was the case, or would he? There had to be one teacher... But that probably wasn't going to happen anyway, well, as long as there isn't another Umbridge, but Kingsley will make sure there isn't.

For now, all Harry needed to worry about was going to The Burrow.

 ***Authors Note* Hey everyone, a lot of information in this chapter, we learned about the mysterious Bond formed between Harry and Ginny. What about the memorial service? Will Harry be the teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? Anyway just wanted to let you know, I intend to make this story over 100,000 words. Hopefully at least 150,000 but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Reviews are extremely appreciated, thanks! *Close Authors Note***


End file.
